Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated cooler unit for producing cooled air. The present invention also relates to a process for using said insulated cooler unit in providing cooled air to a refrigeration or freezer room or an air conditioning system in fluid communication with the unit.
Background Information
The generation of cooled air is of use for cooling processes or for cooling of storage rooms or air conditioning of buildings and warehouses. In such applications cooled air may be used for air-conditioning purposes or for processes of direct convective cooling.
Various types of insulated cooler units for producing cooled air are known. For example, DE 20 2012 001 340 U1 discloses an air cooler assembly comprising two superposed levels in an insulating housing in which the lower level contains a negative pressure chamber and a guide chamber and the upper level contains a positive pressure chamber. In operation, the air to be cooled flows into the negative pressure chamber and through the air heat exchanger and into the deflection chamber and fans in a vertical axis orientation in the upper positive pressure chamber suck the cooled air radially into the positive pressure chamber.
Such known insulated cooler units may be effective in producing cooled air, especially when energy efficient direct-drive electronically commutated (EC) fans are used. Though relatively compact, EC fans are typically relatively heavy (about 150 to 220 kg). The high mass of the EC fans makes it difficult and inconvenient to mount them in the insulated cooler unit, or to remove them for service or repair, or to exchange them for other fans.
In conclusion, it would be desirable to have a insulated cooler unit in which the fans are easily mountable, removable and exchangeable. Furthermore it would be preferred if at the same time, as part of an Easy Maintenance Access System (EMAS), the air heat exchanger of the unit would also have improved accessibility for ready inspection, maintenance and cleaning.